Love Without Words
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta antara seorang aktor laki-laki terkenal dengan seorang pianis wanita dengan julukannya sang pemain tanpa suara. Kebohongan yang sengaja mereka sembunyikan, berusaha untuk terus terlihat kuat, tidak boleh menangis. Sampai mana mereka mampu bertahan, terlebih lagi bagi sang wanita pirang/"Iya aku melihatnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menangis./SasuFemNaru/RnR :D


**Love Without Words**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family, Hurt/Comfort,****Drama**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**NOTE :**

"…_**."**_** Tulisan tebal miring, kalimat dalam kertas.**

"….." tanpa cetak tebal, suara yang keluar dari bibir.

'…..' kalimat dalam hati/bahasa isyarat.

* * *

**.**

**. **

Hari ini seperti biasanya ia menjalankan hari dengan cepat, tanpa tahu waktu telah berlalu. Dan dengan tubuh yang terduduk manis di sebuah kursi, jemari yang lembut menekan _tuts_ piano di depannya. Sebuah piano yang besar dan mengalunkan musik yang begitu indah. Terdengar pelan dan tenang. Kedua manik yang terpejam, seolah meresapi setiap bait musik yang teralun di telinganya.

Sinar matahari sore yang mulai meredup pertanda malam akan datang, kicauan burung yang hendak kembali ke sarangnya membuat wanita berambut pirang panjang itu kini perlahan membuka mata. Dengan sunggingan bibir yang menambah kecantikannya, dan tiga garis tanda lahir tercetak di kedua pipinya.

Ia menatap jam dinding dekatnya-

Pukul setengah enam sore, sudah waktunya ia untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat special bagi seseorang. Dan dia harus memasak yang banyak. Dengan dengusan semangat serta senyuman lima jarinya, wanita itu beranjak dari kursinya, menutup kembali piano yang sempat ia mainkan.

Langkah kakinya baru saja hendak beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu, saat tak sengaja pandangannya teralih ke arah televisi yang masih menyala sedari tadi. Mempertontonkan sebuah berita kali ini. Membuatnya sedikit penasaran-

Kerutan alisnya bertambah saat mendengar pada sebuah _jumpa pers_ di sana, salah seorang wartawan menanyakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang sangat ia kenali.

* * *

"_Sasuke-san, menurut kabar berita yang beredar apakah anda sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang sekarang?"_

* * *

Tubuh wanita itu kini terdiam total, pandangannya terfokus pada berita di televisi. Bibir mungilnya bungkam dan kedua manik Saphirenya meredup.

Tapi-

"Hn, aku tidak ada memiliki hubungan _special_ dengan siapapun."

Senyuman sang wanita masih terpampang di wajahnya, senyum sendu namun di paksakan. Menghela napas panjang saat mendengar jawaban orang itu.

Laki-laki berambut raven mencuat bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang actor tampan yang kini sedang melejitkan kariernya di bidang acting, memainkan beberapa film terkenal dan di berkati dengan wajah tampan serta kharismanya yang sempurna membuat ia terkenal di kalangan wanita-wanita lain. Memiliki banyak penggemar, meski kekurangan yang ia punya hanya wajah dinginnya. Namun tidak menghilangkan ketampanan serta kepintarannya.

Pendar-pendar cahaya kamera dengan senang hati mengambil sosok sempurna tersebut, wajah yang tetap tenang dan berwibawa. Tanpa adanya perasaan gugup atau takut. Kedua manik Onxy itu terpejam sekilas dan terbuka menatap kamera.

Dan-

**Blet!**

Jantung sang wanita berambut pirang itu nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati televisi yang tengah ia tonton mati begitu saja. Ia terkejut, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok di dekat pintu ruang tamu.

Sosok yang kini berdiri menggenggam sebuah _remote,_ dan tersenyum tipis-

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menonton berita murahan seperti itu." Suara baritone yang ia rindukan, sukses membuat wanita itu terkekeh geli. Sepi dan berjalan perlahan mendekati laki-laki di sana.

Genggaman kertas di tangannya yang sempat ia ambil di atas meja tadi semakin mengerat saat menatap kedua Onyx itu melihatnya intens.

Tubuh tegap itu ikut berjalan menghampirinya, sampai-

Wanita berambut pirang dengan nama Uzumaki-ah Uchiha Naruto itu menulis pada secarik kertas. Dengan senang dan cepat-cepat ia memperlihatkannya pada sosok di hadapannya sekarang-

"_**Okaeri, Teme~" **_tanpa suara, dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kertas untuk mengatakan selamat datang. Senyuman lima jari Naruto terlihat, membuat laki-laki di hadapannya kini ikut tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil itu.

"_Tadaima Dobe_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan diri untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan menu yang ia pikirkan matang-matang sejak pagi tadi. Wanita itu menatap puas makanan yang kini sudah tersaji di hadapannya. Menatap penuh senyuman ke arah laki-laki raven yang duduk di depannya.

Dirinya segera mengambil sebuah piring dan menyendokkan nasi putih tak terlalu banyak. Memberikannya pada Sasuke, sementara kedua Onyx itu masih menatapnya.

"_Dobe_," sang Uchiha memanggilnya, ia tersenyum, mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk kecil seolah mendengar panggilan Sasuke.

Laki-laki itu mengambil piring yang Naruto berikan padanya dan kembali berbicara, "Kau melihat semua berita tadi? Kenapa tidak kau matikan saja sejak awal."

Naruto terdiam, sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke yang _notabene _sejak dua tahun lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya.

Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya sekilas, sampai akhirnya ia berusaha tersenyum kecil. Kembali duduk dan mencoretkan sebuah kalimat pada kertas yang sudah tersedia di dekatnya.

Menunjukkan pada Sasuke-

* * *

"_**Iya, aku melihatnya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan menangis Teme. Karena itu prinsipku dari dulu!" :)**_

* * *

Pandangan Onyx itu masih menatapnya lekat, "Kau berbohong padaku."

Naruto tertegun, kerutan alisnya bertambah. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda tidak suka, mengangkat salah satu jemarinya dan ia goyangkan ke depan sang suami. Menggumamkan kalimat yang tak dapat di dengar oleh siapapun. Hanya udara, dan sebuah isyarat kata yang mampu di mengerti oleh Sasuke.

Tapi sang raven masih _keukeuh_, ia menutup matanya kini. Mengidahkan makanan di hadapannya, dan bersidekap, "Kau marah karena aku berhasil menebak perasaanmu?" dia berujar singkat, membuat Naruto kembali terdiam. Terlihat sekali wajah wanita itu tersentak kaget.

Ia menggeleng cepat, dan dengan gemas menuliskan kalimat panjang lebar pada kertas di dekatnya-

* * *

"_**Aku hanya kesal dan tebakanmu salah Teme! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, kalau kubilang tidak apa-apa ya semuanya baik-baik saja!" **_mengangkat kertas tersebut dan mendekatkan pada Sasuke. Membuat wajahnya bersembunyi di belakang benda itu.

* * *

Laki-laki di sana terdiam, masih dengan posisinya, helaan napasnya terdengar panjang. Sampai akhirnya manik yang terpejam tadi perlahan terbuka, senyuman tipis tadi menghilang dan di gantikan seringai remeh.

"Kh, kalau kau memang tidak mau jujur padaku. Sekarang aku punya satu permintaan padamu, kau mau mendengarkan?" dia bertanya, dan Naruto mengangguk cepat. Wajah wanita itu terlihat serius.

Dan-

Tanpa aba-aba dan beban, bibir itu berucap singkat, "Manajerku meminta untuk membuat skandal dengan model wanita yang kini dekat denganku. Sakura Haruno, dia menginginkanku terlibat hubungan yang spesial dengan wanita merah muda itu. Apa kau setuju? Apa kau mau melihatku harus berciuman, berpegangan tangan dan melakukan hal-hal lain dengan Sakura?"

"…."

Naruto membeku, bibir wanita itu gemetar tanpa sadar. Maniknya terbelalak kaget, mendengar perkataan suaminya. Mengatakan hal tadi dengan gamblang. Tatapan Onyx itu masih menatapnya datar, dengan posisi tenang. Membuatnya takut-

Dia, hanya seorang wanita yang memiliki kekurangan. Tidak mampu berbicara seperti orang pada biasanya, berkomunikasi dengan kalimat isyarat dan sebuah buku. Wajah dengan tanda lahir di pipi kulit tan menjadi ciri khasnya, senyuman lima jari yang menjaganya tetap menjadi ceria seperti sekarang.

Apa yang membuat Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta dengannya? Padahal dirinya hanya tidak sengaja bertetangga dengan laki-laki raven itu saat berumur lima belas tahun. Sang Uchiha mengatakan kalimat suka padanya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto yang saat itu masuk ke dalam sekolah luar biasa sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau laki-laki yang menembaknya adalah seorang pangeran terkenal di sekolahnya. Dirinya mengangguk setuju dan akhirnya dua tahun lalu, Sasuke melamarnya.

Tanpa kalimat romantis hanya pandangan serius dan kalimat singkat yang meyakinkannya.

Dan sekarang?

Dirinya yang seperti ini ingin menghentikan pekerjaan Sasuke yang terbilang sukses. Ia yang bekerja sebagai pemain piano di sebuah restaurant tak jauh dari rumahnya. Bahkan julukan pemain tanpa suara pun terkenal di sana tidak membuatnya sedih namun menarik perhatian orang-orang untuk berkenalan dengannya.

Di sebuah rumah yang besar ini ia bahkan menyembunyikan identitas aslinya. Bukan sebagai nona Uchiha namun seorang maid yang bekerja di sini. Mengapa ia melakukan hal itu? Apa dia yang meminta semuanya? Atau Sasuke sendiri yang membuatnya seperti ini?

Bukan, ini bukanlah kesalahan Sasuke. Dialah yang meminta, untuk menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka dari publik. Menghindari terjadinya kesalahpahaman dan skandal yang mampu menurunkan pamor Sasuke.

Karena apa yang sempat di katakan manajer Sasuke, Kakashi-san. Kalau sekali para wartawan tahu tentang pernikahan sang raven, maka kepamoran yang sudah di ciptakan Sasuke akan menurun. Peminat, bahkan para penggemar Sasuke akan menjauh, membuat kepopuleran laki-laki itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

"…"

Naruto tidak mau itu. Menjadi seorang actor terkenal adalah impian Sasuke sejak dulu. Dan ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang akan menghancurkannya.

Tidak!

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri agar tidak menangis. Tangan itu gemetar menulis kembali. Dan tak lama kemudian dengan senyum di paksakan,

* * *

"_**Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja Teme." :)**_

* * *

"Jangan bercanda!"

**Brak!**

Naruto terkejut, tubuhnya menegang saat melihat suaminya tiba-tiba berteriak seraya memukul meja dengan keras. Pandangan datar itu kini menatapnya penuh amarah. Tubuhnya bergetar-

Dirinya tidak bisa berteriak, tidak bisa terisak, hanya diam menatap Sasuke-

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu tertawa tapi menangis! Aku ingin melihatmu menangis karena perkataanku tadi, bukannya memberikan wajah seperti itu!" laki-laki di hadapannya berteriak kencang, memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Wajah yang terlihat kecewa dan mendesah panjang-

"Baik! Baik, jika kau setuju! Aku akan menyetujui perkataan Kakashi-san! Aku akan mengatakan kalau sekarang aku tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura pada media massa, kau puas?!"

Bukan, dia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal itu. Naruto hanya tidak ingin menjadi penghalang karir Sasuke, hanya itu. Kalau ia bisa, kalau ia ingin, sebenarnya wanita pirang ini ingin berteriak kencang. Mengeluarkan seluruh suaranya dan menangis kencang. Tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke. Memeluk kekasihnya dan meminta Sasuke hanya mencintainya saja bukan orang lain, walaupun hanya berpura-pura.

"…"

Itu jika ia memiliiki satu saja pemikiran egois. Tapi Naruto tidak begitu, dirinya tidak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Salahkan sifatnya yang terlalu baik, dan selalu merendahkan diri.

Hari ini adalah hari _special _Sasuke. Laki-laki itu berulang tahun dan dia membuatnya marah. Istri seperti apa dia itu?

Jemari lentik itu hendak menggapai tubuh di hadapannya, namun tertepis cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak berminat makan lagi. Tubuhku lelah." Sasuke berujar singkat, nada amarah yang masih terasa namun sikapnya kembali dingin malah bertambah. Tubuh tegap itu perlahan menggeser kursi di belakangnya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

Membiarkan Naruto terduduk masih dengan posisi menunduk, jemari mengepal kuat dan gigitan bibir bawah yang setia bersamanya.

Ya, dia harus kuat. Ia tidak boleh egois. Menghancurkan impian Sasuke, bahkan jika manajer suaminya meminta laki-laki itu untuk membuat skandal hubungannya.

Tidak apa-apa-

Naruto tidak akan menangis-

Karena itu prinsipnya.

Benar bukan? Itu lah prinsip yang di ajarkan oleh ibunya. Tidak boleh menangis dan jadilah wanita yang kuat. Tersenyum lah karena senyummu adalah sebuah tenaga tersendiri untuk tubuhmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul sepuluh malam, Naruto sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk naik ke lantai atas. Di sana pasti Sasuke sudah terlelap. Dan dia belum mengantuk. Kejadian tadi membuat pikirannya tak tenang, selama beberapa jam mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berkomunikasi. Menyapa atau meneriakkan nama.

Sasuke yang berdiam diri di lantai atas dan dirinya yang berada di lantai bawah.

Kaki itu melangkah pelan menuju tempat yang sangat ia sukai. Tempat ia menyendiri dan merenung melepaskan penat.

Sebuah piano besar yang di hadiahkan Sasuke padanya saat _anniversary _pernikahan mereka satu tahun lalu. Naruto yang terlalu senang langsung menerjang dan menangis, menuliskan banyak kata terima kasih pada kertas yang selalu ia bawa-bawa. Mencium bahkan memeluk erat Sasuke.

Naruto merindukan saat-saat mereka seperti itu, tanpa beban dan hanya ada senyuman.

Melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat, menyentuh badan piano berwarna hitam legam itu lembut dan menarik kursinya.

Duduk menatap benda di hadapannya, Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya jemari lentik itu kembali beraksi-

Senyuman pedih, dan tanpa sadar ia memainkan sebuah lagu bernada tenang namun sedih. Mengalunkan nada dengan lancar, pelan dan menghayati perannya sebagai pianis.

Denting _tuts_ saling berhubungan, menyambung membentuk irama. Wanita pirang itu ingin menyanyi, namun apa ada jika yang mampu ia keluarkan hanya udara yang berhembus dari bibir.

Namun tanpa kenal menyerah, dan takut, tanpa rasa malu. Bibir itu terus bergumam, menyenandungkan lagu tanpa suara, mengetahui liriknya dan terus memainkan piano. Bernyanyi dan bernyanyi, menghayati lagu walau tak terdengar oleh siapapun bahkan dirinya.

Suara piano mengalun, memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Rumah besar yang mampu menyerap seluruh permainannya, seolah mereka tahu. Memberikan kesunyian yang diinginkan Naruto. Wanita pirang itu bernyanyi tanpa suara, terlalu menghayati-

Sampai tanpa ia sadari-

**Tess-**

Tubuh mungil itu gemetar, jemari permainannya mulai kacau. Tetesan-tetesan liquid bening perlahan jatuh dari pelupuknya. Diiringi isak sunyi, namun ia terus bernyanyi. Sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencegah agar air matanya tidak jatuh semakin banyak.

Namun tidak bisa-

Permainan yang semakin menyayat hati, membuat tangisannya mengeras. Tangisan tanpa suara dengan tubuh gemetar dan jemari yang menekan tuts piano, tidak berhenti dan terus bermain.

'_Teme_ maafkan aku, maaf aku membuatmu tersiksa karena sikapku. Maaf, maaf.' Dalam hati mengucapkan kalimat maaf berulang kali.

Menyanyi-

Terus menyanyi-

Dan tanpa menyadari sama sekali. Kalau sedari tadi. Sesosok laki-laki berambut raven telah turun dari lantai atas saat mendengar alunan pianonya.

Membuat ia terdiam di balik dinding, dan menyaksikan sendiri istrinya kini tengah bermain di tengah ruangan tanpa lampu, membiarkan cahaya bulan yang terpantul dari kaca besar di dekatnya. Kedua Onyxnya melihat dengan jelas, tubuh itu gemetar, permainan yang semakin kacau namun nyanyian sunyi Naruto tidak berhenti. Bibir mungil itu terus bergumam dan air mata yang menetes semakin deras di pipinya.

Sasuke melihat itu semua dengan jelas-

Pandangan Onyx yang tadinya datar kini berubah sendu, jemari mengepal dan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh berulang kali.

Wanita itu terlalu memikirkannya tanpa mengetahui kalau sikapnya itu mampu membuat dirinya sendiri tersiksa. Tidak bisakah ia bersikap egois? Tidak bisakah Naruto menangis di hadapannya? Menggeleng kencang dan tidak menyetujui permintaannya tadi? Sasuke ingin melihat itu semua. Ia ingin wanita pirang itu bermanja padanya, tidak apa-apa walaupun ia harus kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Naruto lebih penting di banding apapun, dan sepertinya wanita itu masih belum tahu sama sekali maksudnya.

Membiarkan wanita itu menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai atas. Dia butuh isthirahat hari ini setelah lelah berbohong dan mengikuti permintaan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, wanita pirang itu mulai merasa lelah. Denting piano pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi, air mata yang mulai mengering membuat helaan napas perlahan keluar dari bibirnya.

Menutup kembali piano besar di hadapannya, Naruto mengantuk. Pandangannya meredup, dan sudah hampir dua kali ia menguap.

Kedua manik itu menatap ke arah jam dinding, memperhatikan jarum jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Sepertinya dia bermain tanpa sadar, dan selesai selarut ini. Masih sedikit ragu untuk naik ke lantai atas. Tapi apa daya, kalau hari ini tubuhnya lelah sekali.

Menutup maniknya sejenak kemudian memasang senyum. Ya, Naruto tidak boleh bersikap lemah seperti ini! Dia wanita yang kuat dan selalu tersenyum, menceriakan semua orang dengan senyum bukan dengan tangisan.

'Aku tidak boleh menangis terus! Semangat!' membatin dalam hati dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Perlahan kaki jenjang itu mulai berjalan menuju lantai atas. Membuat suara derap langkah yang pelan. Memecah kesunyian rumah besar ini.

"…" masih terus melangkah dan memikirkan setiap perkataan Sasuke tadi padanya.

Laki-laki itu ingin melihatnya menangis? Kenapa? Bukannya itu hanya akan merepotkan saja? Menangis itu bisa mengganggu ketenangan Sasuke dan bisa saja membuat suaminya itu kesal. Jadi kenapa Sasuke ingin dirinya menangis, bukannya tertawa?

Naruto tidak mengerti, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Menatap sejenak benda yang menghalanginya.

Sampai akhirnya-

Helaan napas terdengar diiringi jemari-jemarinya yang mulai memutar kenop pintu. Membuat suara deritan sepelan mungkin, mencegah suaminya bangun.

**Krieet-**

Menyembulkan wajahnya sedikit, dan memperhatikan sekitar.

Melihat laki-laki raven di sana tengah terbaring pulas, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidur. Mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Desahan lega ia keluarkan, sedikit berdebar jantungnya saat memikirkan kalau Sasuke masih bangun dan mereka akan diam tanpa saling menyapa. Naruto tidak suka itu, walau keadaan memaksanya sekalipun.

'Untunglah~' tersenyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan masuk. Dengan pelan-pelan melangkah mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Tubuh sang Uchiha yang memunggunginya membuat ia bisa sedikit bergerak bebas.

Tepat saat jemarinya hendak menyibak selimut dan mencoba untuk berbaring-

Tanpa sengaja, pandangan Saphire itu memandang wajah tertidur suaminya. Senyum itu kembali mengembang, selelah itukah Sasuke sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kedatangannya? Dia jadi penasaran sendiri.

Mengidahkan rencananya yang hendak tidur tadi, sekarang Naruto malah mencoba mendekati tubuh laki-laki di dekatnya. Berjalan memutar tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, dan melihat dengan jelas-

'Manisnya~' bulu mata Sasuke yang tergolong lentik kini menutup, dengkuran kecil terdengar, dan wajah dingin itu kini terlihat sangat polos saat tertidur. Tanpa Naruto sadari, wanita itu kini mensejajarkan tubuh dengan Sasuke. Berjongkok dan menatap lebih dekat wajah suaminya.

Hatinya merasa tenang melihat pemandangan di depannya, jemari yang jahil kini mulai terangkat dan memainkan rambut mencuat sang raven.

Senyum lima jari terukir di wajahnya, Naruto memang tidak mampu berbicara tapi wajahnya sudah menunjukkan kalau sekarang dia tengah senang sekali.

Beruntung memiliki suami yang mau mencintai dan menyayanginya, walaupun wajah itu terlihat dingin tapi Naruto kenal sekali dengan sifat Sasuke. Suaminya ini benar-benar tipe _Tsundere_ akut.

Ahaha, dia ingin tertawa.

'Kau tampan, manis, dan mampu membuatku jatuh cinta berkali-kali.' Membatin lembut, masih memainkan rambut Sasuke. Sampai pandangannya teralih pada kerutan alis sang Uchiha. Terlihat sedikit di sana, sepertinya suaminya ini tengah tertidur dengan pikiran yang sangat banyak.

"….." Naruto terdiam, dirinya menghela napas. Menurunkan jemarinya tepat di kerutan alis Sasuke. Mengusapnya lembut, dan memberikan mantra-mantra kecil yang hanya bisa di dengar olehnya-

'Maaf aku memberikanmu banyak pikiran _Teme_. Kerutan di alis ayo hilang, jangan mengganggu _Teme-ku_ terus, ayo hilang~' sedikit terkekeh tanpa suara. Ajaib, kerutan di wajah Sasuke perlahan menghilang.

Laki-laki raven itu tampak tertidur pulas kembali, dengan wajah tenang,

'_Oyasumi Teme~_' mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam hati. Hendak bangkit dan mencoba tidur.

Sebelum-

**Sret!**

'Eh?!'

Terlonjak kaget, Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat tangannya. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh dan tepat mendarat di dada bidang Sasuke.

Maniknya mengerjap sekilas, Sasuke masih bangun sejak tadi?! Jadi laki-laki itu berbohong tengah tertidur?!

Memberontak untuk lepas, tapi apa daya. Pelukan dan lengan kekar itu mengunci tubuhnya. Bahkan kini Sasuke meringsek dan mengajaknya untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan tempat tidur berukuran king size membuat ia mudah melakukannya.

Tidak bisa lepas, Naruto pasrah saat wajahnya berbaring di dada Sasuke. Tidak berani mengadah dan terus membenamkan diri.

Membiarkan jemari-jemari sang raven mengusap lembut rambutnya, mencium bahkan laki-laki itu langsung saja mengamit selimut yang sempat tersingkap tadi. Menarik pelan dan membuat tubuh mereka berdua terselimuti.

Kecupan kecil masih mendarat di puncak kepalanya, jantung Naruto berdebar keras. Memerah dan kaget.

Apalagi saat tangan Sasuke seolah menarik dagunya meminta untuk menatapnya.

Bersikeras, Naruto menggeleng dan membenamkan wajah semakin dalam.

Sang raven terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya bibir itu berujar pelan-

"Kau marah padaku?" ia bertanya, Naruto tertegun. Langsung saja ia menggeleng cepat.

"Apa gara-gara aku membentakmu tadi, kau tidak mau melihatku sekarang _Dobe_?" kembali bertanya, seolah jawabannya tadi tidak di perdulikan.

Gelengan kepala Naruto semakin cepat, tidak ada kertas bersamanya jadi dia tidak dapat menuliskan sesuatu untuk memberitahu. Kalaupun memakai isyarat tangan, wanita itu masih tidak mau menatap sang Uchiha.

"Kalau tidak, sekarang tatap mataku. Apa kau hanya mau menatapku saat aku tertidur tadi? Apa aku harus tertidur selamanya baru kau mau menatapku, hm?"

Sedikit membulatkan maniknya, kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, langsung saja wajah tan itu mengadah. Menatap khawatir dan panik, menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi.

'Bukan! Apa-apaan kau berbicara seperti itu?!' mulai kesal dan memainkan bahasa isyaratnya. Mengangkat kedua tangan dan bibir bergumam mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Helaan napas terdengar, Sasuke mendengus, menatap ke arah istrinya yang kini terlihat marah gara-gara perkataannya. Kembungan pipi serta wajah memerah. Sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.

Tak lupakah mereka kalau tadi sempat mengalami pertengkaran hebat?

"Kau tidak marah aku membentakmu tadi?" untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bertanya. Dan Naruto yang terdiam sesaat, lalu mengelengkan wajahnya. Senyum lima jari itu terlihat. Membuat Sasuke reflek mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup wajah tan di hadapannya.

Pandangan dingin itu kini tidak dan bergantikan dengan pandangan sendu. Saphire di sana sukses menyihirnya-

Membuat bibirnya berujar pelan, "Maaf aku membentakmu,"

"…" kaget, manik itu membulat lebar. Mengerjap dan menatap tak percaya ke arah sang suami.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, dan mencoba tersenyum tapi Sasuke masih mengucapkan kalimat maaf berulang kali-

"Maaf aku mengatakan hal itu, tadi aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja. Kukira kau akan marah dan tidak setuju dengan permintaanku, dan apa yang kudapatkan. Kau menyetujui bahkan tersenyum ke arahku."

Dapat sang raven lihat wanita di hadapannya menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk tegar dan tidak menangis. Tubuh itu gemetar, dan menggeleng terus menerus.

"Hatimu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa? Kau benar-benar berhati malaikat _Dobe_, dan aku sangat beruntung karena memilikimu."

Gelengan itu semakin kuat, Naruto mencoba menundukkan wajahnya. Namun Sasuke menahan wajah itu agar tetap memandangnya. Tetesan-tetesan _liquid_ bening sukses berkumpul di pelupuknya.

'Kau tidak boleh menangis tidak boleh!' berusaha menyemangati dirinya. Tapi gagal, saat kembali kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya kaget.

"Aku mencintaimu _Dobe,_ sangat. Bahkan jika aku di suruh memilih antara pekerjaanku dan kau, aku akan memilihmu tanpa ragu-ragu."

Ya, ucapan Sasuke sukses membuatnya membulatkan manik-

Kembali mengirim kalimat isyarat-

'Apa maksudmu berbicara seperti itu _Teme_?!' dengan wajah yang mengkerut panik. Dan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Besok aku akan mengumumkan pengunduran diriku pada Kakashi-san. Aku akan berhenti menjadi aktor terkenal."

"…."

"….."

Kaget, jantung Naruto berdetak semakin kencang. Wanita itu menggeleng cepat, tidak memperbolehkan Sasuke untuk melakukannya.

'Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mengundurkan diri _Teme_! Apa kau bodoh?! Menjadi aktor itu impianmu dan sekarang kau membuangnya?! Aku tidak mau!' dengan brutal dan cemas memberikan kalimat isyarat, dan di berkati kepintaran Uchiha yang di milikinya. Sasuke bisa mengerti dengan jelas maksud istrinya.

Mengidahkan sikap Naruto, wajah tenang itu mengatakan kembali kalimatnya, "Apa gunanya aku menjadi aktor terkenal kalau selalu membuatmu menangis _Dobe_?"

Tepat mengenai sasaran, jemari Naruto mengepal tanpa sadar, ia menggeleng kecil, 'Aku tidak menangis. Kan sudah kubilang kalau-' jemari isyaratnya berhenti bergerak saat tangan kekar di hadapannya terangkat dan menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bodoh-bodohi."

Tidak mampu berkata apa-apa, wajah sang pirang bertambah menunduk. Membenamkan di antara dada bidang Sasuke. Tubuh itu semakin bergetar, diiringi isak tangis tanpa suara dan gelengan terus menerus.

'Jangan _Teme_. Itu impianmu, jangan berhenti. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penghalangmu, aku tidak ingin.'

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, besok aku akan mengajukan pengunduran diriku, memberitahukan pernikahanku denganmu dan mencari pekerjaan lain bersama _Anikiku_. Kita berdua akan pergi dari Konoha secepatnya."

Kembali kaget, wajah Naruto mengadah dan hendak mengucapkan kalimat protesannya. Sebelum laki-laki di hadapannya kini memajukan wajahnya. Dan membisikkan kalimat singkat tepat di telinganya.

Sensasi menggelitik karena hembusan napas, dan di balas dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

'…'

Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke, air matanya semakin turun. Dia jadi cengeng sekali sekarang, isakan tanpa suara semakin ia lakukan. Sampai tanpa Naruto sadari, dirinya bahagia. Dan menerjang tubuh di hadapannya.

Menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih berulang kali, walau tak terdengar Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Air mata yang mengenai lehernya, dan pelukan erat Naruto. Bahkan senyuman bahagia istrinya.

Semua itu lebih penting dari apapun. Pekerjaan, penggemar ataupun uang. Senyuman Naruto tidak bisa di beli. Dirinya memang laki-laki yang dingin tapi jika menyangkut sang istri.

Dia bisa berubah dalam sekejap.

Ciuman dan kecupan sang raven berikan pada Naruto. Wanita itu terus menangis, dengan senyuman lima jari yang terpampang di wajahnya. Lelah di tubuhnya membuat ia terlelap dalam tidurnya, dengan tangisan dan masih memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Membiarkan sang raven memberikan perlindungan padanya.

'_Arigatou Teme_~'

Sebuah kalimat yang sangat membuatnya terharu dan membuat dirinya yang pantang menangis di depan orang lain langsung saja melelehkan air matanya dalam sekejap.

* * *

_Di hari ulang tahun Sasuke, dirinya mendapatkan kebahagiaan berlimpah. Justru Sasuke-lah yang memberikannya hadiah yang terbaik hari ini. Sangat._

"**Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat putra putriku tumbuh di rumah kita yang baru. Dan membuat mereka bisa mendengarkan denting alunan piano ibu mereka yang sangat indah."**

**Naruto mencintai Sasuke**

**Dan **

**Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto-**

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Apa-apaan ini! TOT _Gomen_ Mushi tiba-tiba buat fic gaje nan aneh ini. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Mushi dan kepikiran buat fic ini, Sasuke sang aktor terkenal menikah dengan Naruto sang pianis bisu. Diulas secara singkat dan cepat muehehe :v semoga para readers suka yaa :D

Disini Mushi sengaja ga buat Naruto sifatnya layaknya anak-anak seperti di cerita Mushi yang lain, coba-coba buat dia jadi wanita dewasa yang tegar tapi masih suka senyum lima jari kan bagus, bikin Sasu makin klepek-klepek wahaha :D #ditendangsasu# dan mengenai ulang tahun Sasu, yah walaupun bukan ultahnya gapapa kan di buat sekarang, buat dukung cerita aja sih wkwk #bletak# :v

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
